1. Field of the Invention
The subject invention relates to apparatus for controlling the operation of an electric generator.
More particularly, the subject invention relates to selectively controlling the operation of an electric generator in response to measured generator operating parameter signals and measured load signals.
2. Description of Related Art Including Information Disclosed Under 37 CFR 1.97 and 1.98
Related art is U.S. Pat. No. 6,226,305 B1, issued May 1, 2001 from an application filed by John E. McLoughlin; et al, on Nov. 6, 1997, entitled “Apparatus Multiplexing System”.
In the operation of a generator to supply power to various load apparatus it is desirable to prevent damage to the generator or load apparatus by bringing the generator up to speed before any loads are placed on the generator and then most desirable to bring the loads on sequentially and in a preselected order desirably at timed intervals.
The actuation of bringing loads onto the generator are controlled in this apparatus in response to measuring the generator operating parameters, such as voltage, frequency, and temperature for example and finding such parameters to be within acceptable limits.
The apparatus of this invention is also controlled by continuously measuring the various loads placed on the generator and controllably terminating the supply of electricity to each in a preselected sequence and priority when operating problems are detected.
By the utilization of this invention the generator and its associated load apparatus are protected from damage while necessary loads continue to receive power. This represents a saving of equipment, labor, time, and natural resources.